


Twas a CI5 Night Before Christmas

by Dawnwind



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind
Summary: With Apologies to Clement Moore.





	Twas a CI5 Night Before Christmas

‘Twas a CI5 Night before Christmas  
By Dawnwind

‘Twas the eve before Christmas, and in CI5 house,  
not an agent was stirring, not even a scouse.  
Reports had been written and r/ts put away,  
in hopes that no obbos would ruin their day. 

Bodie and Doyle were snug in the restroom,  
with bacon sarnies, tea and Swiss rolls to consume.  
And Cowley with whisky poured into his cup,  
had just settled down to total the ledgers up.   
When out on the high street there came such a noise,  
That Bodie and Ray rose with James Bondian poise.

Away to the lift they flew like a breeze,  
And into the car park to drive the Capri-ze  
Bodie spied a odd silhouette in the glow of streetlights  
Doyle turned and he gasped, “It’s happened, I told you it might!”

And what to their wondering eyes did arrive,  
but a tricked out red jaguar with eighty horse drive.   
With a gorgeous young driver, so blonde and white toothed,  
They knew in a moment it must be sweet Ruth.

The car was gleaming, the engine purring neat,  
Ruth whistled and shouted and called agents to the street:   
“Come Doyle! You, Bodie!  
Quick, Murphy and Jax!  
Betty! Lucas, McCabe!  
Oh, Anson and Susan!  
Mr Cowley’s given out rises!  
It’s so unexpected!  
New cars! Expense accounts, too!  
Come, come one and all!” 

As nimble as foxes racing cross snow-covered moors,  
Agents tumbled from offices, threw open their doors.   
Bodie and Doyle were first on the scene,   
excited and awe-struck with all that they’d seen. 

Completely in tandem, they jumped into their seats,  
trying the car phone and dash propping their feet.

Cowley stuck his head out of the door to headquarters,  
“4.5 and 3.7, a call has come in. You’ve just got new orders!”  
He was dressed all in wool, trousers, jacket and waistcoat  
but he shivered and toasted them both with a biscuit.  
“Father Christmas is stuck down a chimney in Heathrow,  
Rescue him quickly, without delay. Now go!”

Bodie’s eyes—how they twinkled! His dimples were merry!  
“We’re on it, sir,” he called very cheery.

Although Doyle’s little mouth turned into a frown,  
“I’d thought we’d have time for a cuddle and kiss,”  
he whinged as the Jaguar drove off in the mist,

“Don’t fear, my dear Raymond,” Bodie said as he drove.  
“Father Christmas will grant us our very last wish.  
We’ll be tucked into bed eating plum pudding by the dish.” 

The jolly old elf was jammed into the flue, stuck tight as a stoat,  
and Bodie laughed when he saw him, in his sooty red coat.  
With a wink of his eye and a twist of his ear  
Bodie told Santa he had nothing to fear. 

Doyle spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
and shoved St. Nick from below whilst Bodie gave him a jerk.

One last little push and a twitch of his toes,  
Father Christmas laughed and up the chimney he rose.   
He sprang to his sleigh, with a flick of the traces.  
Bodie kissed Doyle as reindeer leaped up like racers.

And they heard him exclaim, as he drove out of sight,  
“Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!”


End file.
